Elliana Tredway nee Dhaja
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Ensign Elliana Katal Dhaja (played by Brooklyn Prolux and Olivia Wilde) is most seen in the group as the daughter of Kitaan and Eva Dhow. Having promising psionic abilities, she has taken on a strong role within the Dhow family and was even believed by some to have the strength to control the diatehbh. After a period of recovering on Earth from traumatic events on the planet Fenris, Elli has gone on to apply to - and be accepted in to - the Starfleet Academy. After a year in Red Squad, Elliana realized her true calling was in temporal. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born September 03, 2381. *Parents - Evalynne Dhow (2256) and Kitaan Dhow (2200). *Step-Mother - N'lani Una (2380). In future plots, Elliana's parents never divorced. As a result she grew up with Eva in her life and has more full siblings. In current plots, however, the couple did divorce and Kitaan married a future who came back from 2399 at the age of 19. Elli has always been a precocious child. From her premature birth to her preternatural development of psionic abilities, about the only curve she did not break was size. At 18 years of age, she is still slight of size - not quite breaking the five-foot barrier that seemes of no challenge to the rest of her family. Part of this - in her childhood - was thought to be connected to the trauma surrounding her delivery; however, her father has told her stories of great-aunts who were delicate of build. He has never shown any concern in regards to her growth, and in that Elli takes confidence that all is well. For most of her life, Elli had a peaceful existence. Her parents created a bubble of security in which she and her siblings were raised; this complacency, however, began to falter early in her high-school years. Starting with an accident with Solis Cassica which nearly resulted in the other girl committing suicide, Elli's life seemed to spiral from there. Sibling(s) Future Plot Siblings *Younger Brother - Chiaro Dhow (2382). *Younger Sister - Aidyah Dhaja (2383). *Younger Brother - Dylan Dhow (2390). *Younger Brother - Zachary Dhow (2397) - twin. *Younger Sister - Zoe Dhaja (2397) - twin. *Younger Brother - Ah'riel Dhow (2401). Current Plots Siblings *Younger Brother - Chiaro Dhow (2382). *Younger Sister - Aidyah Dhaja (2383). *Paternal; Younger, Half-Brother - Jesse Dhow (2384); via N'lani. *Paternal; Younger, Half-Sister - Logan Dhow (2386); via N'lani. *Paternal; Younger, Half-Brother - Liyah Dhaja (2386); via N'lani. *Older, Step-Brother - Draken Dhow (2398/2382). Extended Family Paternal *Grandparents - Aria Lomachia (1780-2265) and Brei'tel Dhow (1700-2265). *Aunts - Kailene Dhaja (2042-2265) and Ilihana Dhaja (2150). *Uncles - Aiobahn Dhow (1911-2265), Hudspeth Dhow (1975-2265) and Servio Dhow (2042-2265). *Cousin - Katje Uhise (2306). Maternal *Grandparents - Elianna (1835-2265) and Brigan Magdahl (1963-2265). Step-Maternal *Great x14 Grandparents - Peta Clearwater (1920-1998) and Anthony Fabbro (1921-1999). *Great x2 Grandparent (Paternal) - Arrennhe Nnerhin (2290-2369) and Ai'odann T'Kassus (2270-2374). *Great x2 Grandparent (Maternal) - Marian Stoma (2288-2369) and Gregory Fabbro (2280-2368). *Great Grandparents (Maternal) - Laura Fabbro (2312-2366) and Lorbadin T'Kassus (2304-2381). *Great Grandparents (Paternal) - Sela Nora (2320) and Garnik Nora (2316); via Cathasach. *Great Aunt (Maternal) - Emily Fabbro (2310). *Great Uncle (Paternal) - Fing Nora (2304). *Cousin 1x Removed (Paternal) - Maja Nora (2363). *Grandparents - Katal T'Kassus (2347) and Cathasach Una (2344 - 2383/2403). *Aunts - Mylee Mawiziki-Una (2378), Lauren Una (2381). *Uncles - Benjamin Wolfe (2377), Koran Jatar (2379), Luke Una (2381) and Farhi Una (2385). Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *Chiaro + Cassica - Dominic Dhow (2398) and Felicity Dhow (2398). *Chiaro + Katal - Jolon Dhow (2401) and Aaliyah Dhaja (2402). In-laws *Sister-in-law to Katal Dhaja through Chiaro. Personal Life Benjamin Wolfe Elliana met her first boyfriend, Benjamin Wolfe, on Bajor and got reacquainted as old family friends. Striking up a long distance relationship, Benjamin was able to finish his schooling in hopes that he would have his space and Elli would have a chance to mature. Sexual tension became an issue in the relationship as Benjamin wanted more and would often seek release elsewhere. Eventually, Elliana`s El Aurian nature also played a key role in tension between the couple. In 2398, Elliana was was on Starbase 60 with Benjamin, her mother, and siblings, seeking information on her missing father. While there she was kidnapped and brought to a planet named Fenris by Juretoh Staition. In a ploy to use the girl for the same purpose her father had served nearly 20 years before, Elliana was brutalized - both physically and mentally. She was eventually rescued by her father and half-brother, but the damage was done. Once back home, Elliana's parents were faced with the challenge of healing their daughter. It was her mother - Eva Dhow - who made the decision to prompt Benjamin into calling off the relationship. After that, Elliana was entrusted into the care of another El Aurian woman - Captain Johara al-Khalid, a Federation counselor stationed on earth. Through Johara's patient care, Elliana opened up from her self-imposed silence and began to put herself back together. Connor Almin Elliana met her second boyfriend, Connor Almin, during try outs for Red Squad. She felt drawn to the boy, though the connection made no sense to anyone involved - including her. Mutual respect, perhaps even friendship. Still scarred emotionally from the ordeal on Fenris, and its affects on her budding relationship with Benjamin, she found something about this young man that reached out to her. When they both made the cut for Red Squad - if only barely - Elliana took the chance and offered to have sex with Connor. She told herself at the time it was simply to erase the memory of what Staition had done to her. In reality, it led to much more. What started as a casual, open fling, developed over the year into a deep and genuine relationship for both. Elliana feels safe with Connor - both physically and emotionally. She can be herself and know he loves her regardless. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet int he Academy from 2400-2404, Elliana went intelligence and was accepted into Red Squad in 2402 to enter her third year as the Security Chief Assistnt. Her performance over the year was mixed - while academically she met every requirement given her, it was becoming clear that she was not physically capable of matching up. Always slight in build, Elliana had to work double-hard to maintain the physique necessary to pull off her 'job'. In the end, her supervisor - Commander Lincoln Tredway - suggested she consider switching tracks. Elliana resisted the idea at first, but the more she thought on it, she realized he was right. With Tredway's guidance, she found her way toward Temporal Affairs - a much more suitable fit to her skill-set. Putting in for an internship, she finished up her year on the Valiant and prepared for the new path that would start in the fall. Military History Graduating after her intenship at temporal, Elliana went to a rank of Ensign because she left the RS program in her third year. She applied to become a membe of the out-of-field temporal placement and was accepted in the summer of 2404. Years as *Ensign: 2404-Current Commendations *'Cadet Star': Give to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. Category:El Aurian Category:Tara's Characters Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Red Squad Category:Security/Law Category:Social Science Category:Temporal